Brewdening Love/Chapter 20
Text Chapter 20 – Thy love AN: you are all jealous of my story and who meny reviows it has got. That is why you are being meen. I prey that you will lern to be nice and not be meen all ladys. Thanks to becca and Jenny for being my friend and halping me. <3<3<3 I love God and God loves me <3<3<3 Down the stars there was a light. It was big a brigt and lit the hole room. In the middal of the room were the Vampire mafia. They didn’t look nice and I saw scared. But Alice was with me so I stooped becing scared and we waled to the mafia. “What are you doing here?” The old man in the front asked me meanly. Al spoke next. “We need you to save ward!” Al said. “No, we will not save ward. He is breeking the rules and he is not aloud too.” The old man said angrily. He looked mean and like he want to et me. I fell sad that they would not save ward and they were going to kull him. I got anger. “HE DID NOHING RONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111!” I shoted maddeningly. The old man walled over to me and lock me in the eye. “Yes he did you human, now I will eate you.” He bunt down to bite my neek. Then Al kicked him and grebbed me away and dragged me from the old man. We ran away from the anger vampiters and into the sun becorse they wouldn’t come into thew sun becorse peple would see them sparkle and then they would be founded out. “What are we going to do now?” I cried cryingly. I new Word was going to be dead. Al sat next to me and we cried on the sideward. Then I had an inspuration. “THE POPE!!!!” I shooted and jumped up. Then me and Alice ran to the vaticat. The pope was siting in a char in the middel of the vaticat. “What can I do for you holy ones?” He asked in his kind kindly voice. “We need to you to save a fallow christen. “ I told him and he glot out of his set. “Quick fallow me.” He led us to the back and there was a car. It was the pope mobile, it looked like the bat mobile but it was the pope mobile. We got in the pope mobile and the Pope drove it fastly to were Edward was in the middal of Rom. “The he is” I pointed to Ward who was in the middal of the street. The poep pulled over and jumped out fo the car. “I am hear to save tyou!” The pope shouted and pulled out his popestick. He waved his popestick and then Ward feinted. He fall on the ground and the poep picked him up and puyt him n the pope mobile. Then we got back in and went back tot he vaticat. In a chamer in the vaticat we put Warde on a bed and the Pope started canting old christen words and he waed his pope stick thru the air like a sworde. Then edwrd woke up. “Jone,” He said when he saw me stanign ner him. “Ward I hagged him and he hagged me back. “I love you” he tood me. “I love you too,” Edward stared and kussed my check. And I will never run away form you again." The pope smelled and put his hand on Edwards solider. “Your farth in jesus saved you.” The pope told him and Ward looked un suicidal. Al and me were smelling. We had sazved Ward. But Jey didn’t lool happe. I think he wasnted Edward to suicide but then that wouldn’t be christen and I couldn’t love someone that wasn’t christen. We went tot he plan. <3<3<3<3<3<3 A/N: Oh no pour Jacon. But now Edward is save. What will happen next? God loves all good revowers. Characters *Joan *Becca (mentioned) *Jenny (mentioned) *The Volturi *Alice *Edward *The Pope *Jacob Notes Chapter 20